The keishin arising
by xXx BlackPaperMoon xXx
Summary: When a new group of keishin eggs appear searching for a magical object, its up to the new students at the DWMA to stop them. After that, is it all still fun and games? SoulXOC KidXOC MakaXCrona


**Hiya guys this is my first fanfiction story so don't kill me if you don't like it… Oh and before you read this one, I advise that you read lovethesymmetry's Soul Eater story before this one since our stories are kinda linked. In this story, Soul is in a relationship with one of my OC's, and Kid is in a relationship with another. That's why I advise you to read lovethesymmetry's story first because that's when they get together. Phew, long intro…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, Death City would have been ravaged by fire- multiple times. Therefore I don't own Soul Eater.**

"Uhhgg… There are no good missions left…" Jenna groaned.

"What about this one?" Anais said, reading a newly posted mission.

"I guess that'll do. Lets take it before someone else does," They took the mission and set off. This mission, they were going to Egypt! A group of keishin eggs were working together to get some ancient Egyptian artifacts that supposedly held magical powers.

Soon enough, Anais and Jenna hopped off the plane to a city, and from there walked miles to get to the Keishin Eggs' hideout- a barren desert. And in this barren desert, was the pyramid that held these magical artifacts.

"Hey, I think I see the pyramid!" Jenna exclaimed," Anais get into weapon form!"

"Way ahead of you," Anais said, already transforming into her weapon form. When the transformation was complete, a silver whip replaced Anais, and when she landed in Jenna's hand, soul wavelengths ran across the whip, crackling with electric energy.

Cautiously, Jenna entered the pyramid, careful not to make a sound when she stepped down on the hard floor. When she nearly got to the center of the pyramid, Jenna froze. She had heard voices. The Keishin Eggs had beaten them to the pyramid. Jenna crept farther through the pyramid to hear the voices clearer.

"- Have the powers in no time," said the first voice. It was high and feminine.

"Remember, we split the powers equally. No cheating or we'll kill you, and you're an important ally to have," This on was obviously male, since his voice was deep and gruff. Their footsteps grew softer, and Jenna slowly and quietly entered the room they were in.

"Hello there," Called a voice from the shadows. Jenna then mentally face palmed. She'd forgotten to check for others! She instinctively got into fighting stance and awaited an attack. She couldn't attack first because she couldn't see the enemy.

An arc of a soul wavelength came from the north corner of the room, and Jenna saw it just in time to dodge it. The attack pinpointed where the attacker was and Jenna mentally calculated where exactly the attacker was.

Jenna cracked her whip and a bolt of electricity shot out from the tip and hit the attacker right in the heart. The man made a strangled sound and dropped to the floor.

"A lucky shot…" Jenna muttered as a tainted soul rose from the dead body and half transformed so she could eat the soul. "That was almost too easy!" Jenna added cheerfully.

"You need the easy button," Anais said as she transformed back into a whip.

They continued into the pyramid until they were right outside the center room. This time, Jenna didn't stop and listen to what they were saying, but burst through the door and immediately sent out bolts of electricity in all directions, killing four Keishin Eggs. Six left to terminate.

The remaining criminals formed a line and pulled out their weapons- an oversized butchers knife, a mace and chain, two sword-wielders, a giant dagger, and a lance.

One of the criminals whispered to the others, who smiled wicked smiles, not unlike Anais' alter egos.

Three men dashed toward Jenna, who easily dodged their attacks. She released more electrical charges, which the men dodged just as easily.

Jenna, being distracted by the men came at her, didn't realize the remaining people coming up behind her. It was only when she was struck in the shoulder by the lance-wielding man did she recognize their plan.

Yet she ignored the pain and turned to fight the man behind her. Jenna cracked her whip and another man went down.

Out of nowhere a dagger was hurled at her. She dodged, but still got cut on the side by the blade's edge. She struck the man who flung the dagger as he tried to flee.

Jenna sensed someone behind her and spun around so see a man swinging the mace and chain at her. She had no time to react. Instinctively, Anais transformed back to human form and threw herself in front of her friend. The mace struck her in the stomach, leaving deep gashes. The force from the blow made her skid fly backwards, hit her head on the ground, and skid across the floor. She tried to pick herself back up but she failed. Anais collapsed and blood started leaking from the corners of her mouth.

Anger welled up inside Jenna when she saw her friend being injured so badly. She whipped around to face the man who wounded Anais and wiped the satisfied smirk off his face with a few skull-cracking punches, replacing the smirk with an expression of absolute terror.

Blood soon poured from his body from the maniac anger that had been unleashed in him. Jenna took the mace and chain and gave the man a taste of his own medicine, killing him instantly.

Turning on the remaining three men, now that most of her anger had faded, she felt uncomfortable with the mace and chain and had almost no idea how to use it. When the man with the butcher's knife charged at her, she couldn't figure out how to block his attack, and his blade came slicing into her side, leaving a deep cut, gushing blood. The pain was overwhelming and Jenna's knees gave and she slid to the ground.

Just when the man was about to finish her off, two more teams from the DWMA entered the room. Death the Kid with Liz and Patty in weapon form shot Jenna's attacker.

Maka with Soul in weapon form went straight to Anais to check her breathing. Turned out she was still conscious.

"W-what are you doing here?" Anais asked in a weak voice.

"We figured you guys would need some help," Maka replied softly.

"Glad you have so much faith in us," Anais grumbled sarcastically. But truthfully she was happy they came, but she wouldn't admit it.

"Black Star and Tsubaki are on their way as well," Maka informed her.

Jenna was struggling to rise to her feet.

"Stay down Jenna, we can handle this," Kid said, gently pushing Jenna back into sitting position.

Then, Black Star with Tsubaki in weapon form burst in.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME 'CAUSE I'M A STAR!" Black Star yelled. [A/N: Classic Black Star :P] He charged the sword wielding Keishin Eggs. The woman batted him to the side with the flat of her blade and he crashed into a wall.

Kid shot at the remaining two. They blocked the bullets with the flat of their blades. These two were obviously more skilled than the others.

Maka snuck up to them while they had their hands full and slashed at them with her scythe. They dodged just in time and the woman turned to face Maka as the man advanced on Kid.

The woman slashed her sword at Maka with perfect ease. Maka blocked the attack and arced down at her, catching the woman in the shoulder. She winced and dropped her wounded arm, holding her sword in one hand.

She jabbed her sword at Maka's hands. Soon enough, her hands were so cut up she had to drop Soul. The woman kicked him across the floor before he could turn into human form.

The woman kicked Maka down and the tip of her blade hovered above Maka's face. Then, a _shlunk_ noise could be heard and the end of a katana blade appeared from the woman's stomach. It was Black Star and Tsubaki.

"I told you wouldn't beat me," Black Star exclaimed, and then dashed over to help Kid while Maka and Soul rushed over to Anais.

Gradually, the man was pushing Kid back, blocking all of his bullets. Black Star came up behind him and tried the same maneuver he used on the woman but the man moved so Black Star only scraped his side.

While the man turned to face Black Star, he left an opening for Kid to shoot him, which he did of course.

With Keishin Eggs defeated, every weapon turned back to human form and rushed over to help their defeated friends. Soul was already hauling Anais on his back and Kid was doing the same for Jenna.

**Thanks for reading my story! A word of warning, I might take a while to put up the next chapter since I'm probably the biggest procrastinator in the history of the world. Review my story please! And NO FLAMERS! But I love constructive criticism and compliments! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
